User talk:Millenian
Welcome Welcome to Wikizilla. Feel free to add your knowledge to our ever growing site. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:04, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::Of course. Glad to be of service Nardek 02:43, 6 July 2007 (UTC) In case you haven't seen.... Wikizilla now has its' very own forum site. Go check it out here and tell me what you think. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:08, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm...all I see is a "create a forum" site. Did I miss something? Nardek 19:41, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Sorry wrong address. Try this Godzilla Unlimited -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:04, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Excellent! Say, did you ever watch Godzilla: the Series? We need some more information on that article. I did copy and paste Wikipedia's list of Monsters in Godzilla: The Series but I think it needs to be more original as a lot of material on here that isn't stub is copied from Wikipedia. We need some die-hard, totally-obsessed fans on here to contribute. Nardek 00:47, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Why was it deleted? We need more content on the site. Nardek 00:48, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Nardek, please pay more attention You have been uploaded pages and images that are duplicates. Please check around and see if we already have them. The Monster in Godzilla: the Series page is being covered by these others and some of the images are already here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:17, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yah, I've noticed! However, some of the ones that are already here are too small, so I uploaded higher resolutions. How can I find ones that are here already? This site is so picky, if I get one little capital letter wrong I don't get to the page and it won't even give me a list of results, or redirect me. Nardek 19:37, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Well if you do that, notify me that the older versions need to be deleted. And sorry, but nothing that I know of can be done for the search. Appreciate the help though. Oh and can you see the Silver Hydra pic because I can't, but it might just be for me. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::No as a matter of fact, I can't see it either. I can see it if I left-click on it, but it keeps on x-ing out on the article. Is there a problem with it? Nardek 01:18, 14 August 2007 (UTC) No problem that I know of. I'm gonna reupload and see if that helps. Oh and not all the things you say are tributes to Hedorah are tributes to Hedorah. Do just a little more research next time, but I appreciate the effort. More than I can say for some users. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:10, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :What the swamp beast isn't? Nardek 18:15, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, it's a mystical beast that protects the bayous and swamps of Louisianna. It's not inspired by Hedorah. Sorry, but it ain't. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:50, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::How about that P.E.M.C.? Seeing as how it's a shapeshifting creature I thought it might have been inspired by Hedorah. Actually, it bears more similarities to The Blob but it could be paying tribute to Hedorah too. Nardek 21:13, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Yes that one is inspired by Hedorah. That's a fact -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:24, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::How can you tell which monster is a tribute to which? Wikipedia seems to have no trouble doing that Nardek 02:37, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Not everything wikipedia says is true. If you look at the unmade Godzilla movies here, some of those movies are totally made up. For instance I went and looked at Wikipedia's page about the monsters in Godzilla: the Series, and one of their mistakes is that King Cobra is a tribute to Manda. He's not. If you use a little common sense then you should be able to figure out which are tributes and which are not. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:12, 15 August 2007 (UTC) The Lord of Monster Island's Favor Congratulations, you have gained the Lord of Monster Island's Favor. This accolade is given only by me, Lordofmonsterisland, and only to those that have proven themselves to be dedicated to helping the site. You do with it what you wish, though I suggest putting it on your user page (especially since nothing is there yet). -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:07, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks a lot! I'll be adding more! Nardek 15:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Do you want a Godzilla fanon project started? I am trying to arrange for it to be started. But I need your opinion. If enough Wikizillans say yes, then it will carry through. What's your opinion? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:23, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Before I decide anything, exactly what is a fanon? I hope you'll pardon my ignorance but I've never heard of it before. Nardek 21:13, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, from what Wikipedia says it sounds something like fan-fiction. Confirm? I have a Godzilla fan-written script (written by me) on the Fiction Wikia, so you can check that out and see if you like it. Personally, I can't see it really going anywhere. It's my attempt to kind of form an alliance between Godzilla and Zilla (sort of like the one between Japan and America), but I'm not sure where to go. Nardek 21:54, 24 August 2007 (UTC) :::Fanon is any type of fan fiction, which for Kaiju means your own kaiju creations, your own stories, your own characters, etc. I now have it where we can create it by adding "Fanzilla:" to the front of any fanon article. Just remember to use Template:Property and, if it's under construction, Template:Under Construction. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:47, 25 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yep, I'm all for it. Let's take it away! Nardek 02:04, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Love the little injokes You know the little references to other Godzilla things like the guy saying "Great Caesar's ghost!" just like in Godzilla 2000. Hope to see more soon. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:39, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yup, you caught it! Haven't seen all the Millenium Series yet, but that's the most familiar one. I'll include all I can think of. Nardek 22:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :How about this one: Zilla is apparently killed while fighting Repto and then someone says "I knew that tuna-eating monster was useless" just like in Godzilla: Final Wars with the second Xilien Leader. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, and then as Zilla and Repto are about to square off someone shouts "GO! GO! GO!" like Niko Tatapolis! There's a whole gold mine of quotes to use. Nardek 01:35, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :I'll have to ask you for quotes soon, because I'm going to start a Quote Archive soon. Get back to you on that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:58, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Quote archive, huh? Sounds like a good idea, but I'd have to see more films first. Nardek 15:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC)